


Breathe Out

by FightingTheAngels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, How Do I Tag, Lance deserves better, Major Character Injury, RIP, They fight some Galra, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingTheAngels/pseuds/FightingTheAngels
Summary: Breathe in. Breathe out.In which Lance gets injured while fighting Galra and can't choke out the words to tell his team.





	

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Lance winced at the intense pain in his side, clutching at it tightly as he staggered towards the nearest wall. He fell against it, gasping shakily. _You can make it._

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He could feel his fingers getting sticky as the blood poured. He groaned, sliding to the ground. He was getting dizzy, the exhaustion and loss of blood getting to him. _Keep it together, Lance._

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

He'd known he'd have to die eventually, but didn't expect it like this. This mission was supposed to be simple. He'd expected, if he had to die young or in battle, for it to be against Zarkon himself. Not a petty invasion squad on a small planet. He felt the tears pour, gasping at the pain threatening to choke him. _Your team needs you._

Breathe in. 

He'd seen them coming. A group of twenty Galran soldiers, headed towards where they were meant to meet after liberating the inhabitants of this planet. He'd taken out as many as he could, about twelve, before one had come behind him and stabbed him in the side. The pain was excruciating, but he fought, still. Not one got away. He was beginning to think he wouldn't get away from this either. 

He could hear the paladins over the comms. Hear their fighting breaths, grunts and groans as they took down their opponents. He could hear Shiro barking orders at the others, the occasional “Watch out!” here and there. It made him smile, despite his situation. _They need you._

Breathe out. 

“Lance, buddy, where are you?” He heard Hunk ask, sounding a little frantic. He tried to speak, but, God, did it hurt. He decided to be quiet, save his energy, doing his best to stop the blood flow. 

“You were supposed to be here, Lance!” Pidge shouted, and he heard them grunt and a thud as they hit the ground. He realized he wouldn't get to tell his team goodbye. He wouldn't get to tell his family goodbye. 

“C’mon,” he could hear Shiro say, voice gruff as he hauled Pidge to their feet. “Lance, now's not the time to be distracted.” _They_ \- 

Breathe in. 

He wished he was there. He wished he could tell them. His smile had dropped, his heart along with it. They didn't know. He couldn't choke out the words to tell them. He was crying harder now, lowering himself slowly to lay on the floor. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell what he'd done for them. He wanted to tell them that he was hurt and he was dying because he risked his life saving them. He wanted to tell them he'd done his best. He wanted to tell them. He wanted to- 

“Fuck,” Keith gasped, as the paladins seemed to cease their movements, breathing heavily. Lance could feel his vision growing darker, his grip on his wound involuntarily weakening. His best hadn't been enough. 

“Damn it, Lance.” He closed his eyes, hearing Keith curse into the comm. He shook softly, his arms falling to his sides. He couldn't really feel his legs anymore. He couldn't feel much of anything. _Come on._

“Can't you do anything right?”

Breathe out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this because I wrote it at 3am and edited it the next morning. It made me cry.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated validation fuels me.


End file.
